la sombra de una flor
by claubgh
Summary: hola esta es mi primera historia pesimo titulo y sumary lo se pero la historia es mucho mejor y salen las parejas shikaino, sasusaku, naruhina y leve nejiten y tendra muchos capitulos subidos rapidamente espero que os guste!
1. me gustan las nubes

**Hola!!! este es mi primera historia y este el primer capitulo, pesimo titulo pero la historia esta muy bien!!! cuando ponga – es una conversación, cuando ponga ------------------ es cambio de escena cuando ponga Flash Back es explicar algo que ha ocurrido anteriormente, cuando ponga algo entre paréntesis () es el pensamiento de alguien y si no entendeis algo me lo preguntais con un review ok?? espero que os guste mi primer shikaino-sasusaku-naruhina!!!!**

**-la sombra de una flor-**

Un dia cualquiera en Konoha, una chica de 15 años, alta, de cabello largo y rubio, con ojos turquesa y muy problemática, iba andando hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde se reuniria con Shikamaru , Choûji, Sakura, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato, pues ahora entrenaban juntos tras la muerte de Asuma. Al llegar se encontró con el vago del grupo.

Ino- buenos dias, Shika-kun – decia al vago que no contestaba pues estaba mirando las nubes muy ocupado, por lo que miss problemática grito – BUENOS DIAS SHIKA-KUN!!!!!

Shikamaru- ya ya, tSk problemática…

Ino- ¡¡no me llames así!!

Shikamaru- ya ya que lata, siéntate a esperar anda – mientras señalaba la hierba

Ino- pufffff – decía mientras se sentaba

Shikamaru- ¿Cómo estas?

Ino- a nadie le gustó saber la noticia de Sasuke... si no fuera por la Karin esa volvería…

Shikamaru- seguro que algún día vuelve, ya acabo con Itachi, a cumplido su cometido y su sueño…

Ino- ya pero Sakura… - decía con la tristeza reflejada en su cara

Shikamaru – Sakura ya es feliz sabiendo que Sasuke lo es…

De repente un grito les espanto de la conversación…

Naruto- al fin alguien esta aquí!!! – y corriendo llegó al lado de el ciervo y la cerdita

Ino- hola naruto – decia mientras sonreía

Shikamaru- buenos dias – y produjo el mismo gesto que Ino

Naruto- ehh!! y esas caras largas?¿

Ino- es que hablabamos de Sasuke… - tras esto Naruto bajo la mirada para evitar que se dieran cuenta de la cara de tristeza que habia puesto, aunque no paso desapercibida

Shikamaru- no te preocupes Naruto,algún dia volvereis a ser el equipo 7

Naruto- algún dia… - y una lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho

Estuvieron callados durante un largo rato y se vió en el horizonte las figuras de Sakura y Sai que se acercaron hasta el lugar.

Sakura- hola cerda!!!

Ino- calla, frente de marquesina – tras esto se miraron con odio y se rieron por acordarse de tres años atrás.

Sai- arigato – tras decirlo le dio un beso en la mano a Ino, al cual se sonrojo y se noto la mueca de asco de Shikamaru.

Naruto se acercó a Shikamaru y le dijo flojo para que nadie le oyese.

Naruto- Shikamaru… esa mueca de asco a sido por ver a Ino ponerse asi o por Sai?¿

Shikamaru- por las dos cosas…

Naruto- y yo que creia que te gustaba Temari…

Shikamaru- Temari es mi amiga y nunca me gustará, es como yo en chica pero dando miedo, a mi me tiene que gustar alguien muy diferente a mi para complementarnos pero… ¿Qué hago yo contandote quien me gusta o me deja de gustar? eso solo lo saben las nubes…

Naruto se quedo un poco anormal pues su mente no daba para más y se habia quedado en amiga.

Naruto- aaaah…

De repente interrumpio la conversación Sakurita

Sakura- ¿Qué cuchicheais?

Ino- eso que nos teneis marginados…

Naruto- pues… - y fue parado por la mano de Shikamaru

Shikamaru- nada, nada, cosas nuestras jeje (uff por que poco lo suelta el bocazas de Naruto)

Sai- aaa bueno cuando vendrán los senseis y el gordito

Y al segundo aparecio en escena Chouji…

Chouji- como que gordito ¡!¿?

Sai- lo dije con cariño, aunque no entiendo muy bien ese sentimiento

Ino y Sakura pusieron cara gota de anime y Chouji calmo un poco su enfado.

Ino y Sakura al unisono- buenos dias choji!!!

Shikamaru- ya, ya

Naruto- holaaaaaaa

Chouji- ¿y los senseis?

Naruto- ni idea

Sin acabar la frase irrumpio en el lugar Yamato con cara de sueño…

Yamato- Buenos dias siento el retraso, es que me quede dormido

Naruto- se nota, se nota… - tras esto recibio la mirada de miedo propia de Yamato y cerro el pico.

Sakura- aun no llego Kakashi asi que no se preocupe

Sai- antes de que llegue se nos ha hecho de noche

Choji- pues creo que para pasar el tiempo voy a comer algo – y abrió una bolsa de patatas fritas de jamón

Ino- anda hoy son nuevas!!!

Shikamaru- normalmente son chetos

Chouji- es que las otras me cansaron y me gusta probar cosas nuevas

Naruto- ya, ya, no será que estas te gustan más?¿

Chouji- ala, pues ahora no te doy

Naruto- noooooooooooooo

Sakura- BAKAAAA ESTATE QUIETOOO!!!!!!

Ino- KYA!!!!!!!!

Naruto- lo siento Sakura-chan

Sakura le amenazo con la mirada y despues le sonrió.

Sai- silencio

Todos miraron con asco a este, siempre sabian que era un poco raro pero tras esto le odiaban un poquito más.

Yamato- bueno calmen esos animos…

Kakashi- hola siento el retraso, una abuelita me necesitaba y…

Todos- CUENTO!!!!!

Kakashi levanto un segundo la mirada del libro para mirarles y decidio enviar a los chicos a correr y a Ino y Sakura a recoger flores…

Sakura- ¿crees que somos crias?

Kakashi- si quereis podeis luchar contra Yamato

Yamato- O.O

Ino- siiii – y Sakura e Ino pusieron cara de pocos amigos que asustó mucho a Yamato y decidio mandarles tambien a correr para librarse de una muerte segura.

Al cabo de 30 minutos todos jadeando acabaron el entrenamiento, Chouji, Sai, Yamato y Kakashi se fueron a comer, Ino y Shikamaru se quedaron a ver las nubes y Sakura y Naruto se fueron dando un paseo a casa.

----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto- Sakura…

Sakura- dime

Naruto- veras, es que creo que le gusto a Hinata

----------------------------------------------------------

Hinata- achisssss!!!!

Kiba- Jesús

Hinata- gracias…

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura- pues claro que le gustas a Hinata ¿te acabas de dar cuenta?

Naruto- creo que si

Sakura- eso es porque eres tonto, ya te acostumbraras

Naruto entristecio y Sakura rio

Sakura- que nooooooo que era broma

Naruto- que hago?¿

Sakura- a ti te gusta?¿

Naruto- creo que si…

Sakura- pues diselo!!!!

Naruto- tu crees?¿

Sakura- claro!!! bueno aquí me quedo sayonara

Naruto- adios

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino- Shikamaru…

Shikamaru- dime Ino

Ino- te puedo hacer un cuestionario?¿ es que hoy estoy cotilla y como me aburro bastante…

Shikamaru- esta bien…

Ino- ok¿Cuándo te empezo a gustar temari?

Shikamaru- temari es mi amiga no me gusta para nada

Ino- pues entonces… ¿Quién te gusta?

Shikamaru- las nubes…

Ino- -.-' joer dimelo

Shikamaru- las flores con nariz de cerdo

Ino- oye!!! – de repente ino se dio cuenta de lo que le habia dicho shikamaru… - ¿te gusto?

Shikamaru- si… anda caya que estoy viendo las nub… - un beso paro la palabra…- ino… - ahora el ciervo se convirtió en un tomate

Ino- Shikamaru a mi tambien me gustas… un poquito jejeje xD desde que se fue Sasuke

Shikamaru habrio fuertemente los ojos y sus labios se fusionaron con los de la rubia a lo que los ojos forcejearon y durmieron…


	2. se lo diré

segundo capitulo!!! lo mismo que en el otro bla bla bla "shikamaru confundido!!!hinata llora!!" xD

_**Shikamaru abrió fuertemente los ojos y sus labios se fusionaron con los de la rubia a lo que los ojos forcejearon y durmieron…**_

**Shikamaru- estooo……**

**Ino- O.O shikamaru… ¿nos hemos besado…?**

**Shikamaru- eso parece…**

**Ino- bueno… yo me voy a casa… adiós…**

**Shikamaru- adiós…**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Una chica de ojos perlados y cabello largo azulado muy oscuro, caminaba por la calle despacio y relajada junto a un perro gigante blanquecino y un chico alto y musculoso de pelo marrón…**

**Kiba- Hinata…**

**Hinata- dime Kiba-san**

**Kiba- llamame kun creo que estamos muy cercanos y nos conocemos bastante para que me hables como a un amigo (siempre repitiendoselo y no aprende, esta hinata tan educada..)**

**Hinata- vale Kiba-sa… Kiba-kun ¿Qué querias?**

**Kiba- si te gusta Naruto, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?**

**Hinata- no… m… ask… - hinata se transformo en un tomate andante y el gesto de sus manos al oir naruto empezo a surgir…**

**Kiba- ves, siempre que hablamos de él te pones roja y cuando le ves tienes mucha vergüenza, yo se lo diria y tu akamaru…**

**Akamaru- guau!!**

**Kiba- akamaru tambien se lo diria**

**Hinata- vale Kiba-kun la próxima vez que le vea se lo dire…**

**Kiba- pues ahí lo tienes – señalo a una figura que se acercaba a ellos corriendo**

**Naruto- ¡¡hola hinata-chan y kiba!! ¡¡y akamaru!!**

**Hinata- tragando saliva – na…ru…to…ku…n…**

**Naruto- ¿Qué te pasa Hinata-chan?**

**Kiba- Hinata, no tenias que decirle algo a Naruto?¿**

**Hinata- estoo… si… Naruto… yo…**

**Naruto- ¿Qué te ocurre Hinata? despierta**

**Kiba- Hinata!! no te desmayes!!!**

**Al cabo de un rato…**

**Hinata- te… ¡¡¡te quiero mucho naruto-kun!!!**

**Kiba- lo dijo…**

**Akamaru- guau!!!**

**Naruto- totalmente rojo- Hinata… yo… tambien te quiero… mucho…**

**Kiba Y Akamaru- O.O**

**Hinata- o.o naruto-kun… - y no pudo acabar la frase pues Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos, y tambien a sus labios, haciendo que Hinata se ruborizara.**

**Naruto- mañana hablamos Hinata-chan, te quiero…**

**Hinata- naruto…**

**Kiba- ves?¿ ya esta sois los dos muy felices xD**

**Akamaru- guau!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Una chica normal tirando a bajita, cabello corto rosado y ojos redondos y verdes, se quitaba unos tacones tras un largo dia y cogia una foto que le traia muchos recuerdos: la foto del equipo 7. Sakura sonrio y se fijo en el chico llamado Sasuke. En ese momento se echó a llorar y recordó la vez en la que Sasuke dejo a Sakura en el banco. De repente el sonido del movil la saco de sus pensamientos.**

**Sakura- ¿si?**

**Ino- Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo en persona y a solas**

**Sakura- ok cerdita nos vemos mañana una hora antes del entrenamiento en el campo**

**Ino- okis hasta mañana frontuda**

**Sakura- adeu cerdita**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Un chico alto, moreno, adormilado paseaba por un pasillo largo hasta que llego a un dormitorio con un cuadro de nubes y una cama. Se tiro en ella y cuando intentaba dormir una persona se le paso por la cabeza: Ino. Un nombre que cada vez que escuchaba le daba escalofrios. Estaba confundido. El beso de aquella tarde le habia confundido y tenia miedo. Miedo de que Ino dejara de quererle y de ser su amiga por haber se lo dicho, por haber mencionado la palabra amor entre ellos y no sabia muy bien que hacer. Hablar con ella o no hacer caso a lo ocurrido. El cansancio pudo con él. En unas horas deberian verse y aclararlo todo o estropear su amistad. Eso dependia de ellos.**

Corto capitulo pero en el han pasado muchas cosas. El siguiente será un poco más largo. Dejen reviews!!!


	3. las perlas del mar

¡¡¡Hola este es mi tercer capitulo espero que os guste!!! Este voy a intentar que sea largo ¿OK? bueno besitos chau de claudia

**Un nuevo día se despertaba en Konoha. Los pájaros cantaban, las tiendas abrían y unos ojos azules se abrían. Una mano delicada sujetaba el cabello largo y rubio, mientras la otra sujetaba un coletero alzando una larga y delicada coleta. La chica se empezaba a arreglar. Ya comería algo por el camino, había quedado con la frontona y debía explicarle todo lo ocurrido con Shikamaru y lo peor aún y más difícil de explicar: sus sentimientos.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Una chica pelirrosa esperaba a su amiga en un banco sentada, empezó a pensar en sus amigos, en Ino, en el equipo 7, y en alguien en especial, en Sasuke. Y sobre todo en que podría hacer para olvidarle. **

**Si no fuera por Ino, Hinata y Tenten que le daban ánimos y presentaban a chicos… pero en realidad eso no era suficiente. **

**Debía hablar con él y explicarle lo que sentía desde hace tanto tiempo y quería pedirle que volviera a la villa con todos, pero sobre todo con ella. Aunque eso era imposible, Sasuke ya no era de los suyos, Sasuke tenía su propio grupo, su propio equipo y sus propios amigos. **

**Hebi, como resuena ese nombre en su cabeza, y como le hace sentir el saber que Sasuke les había reemplazado por otros. **

**De todas formas eso no era lo peor, lo peor era aquella mujer que había conseguido que Sasuke cambiara, Karin, como la odiaba. **

**Ella no había conseguido cambiar de opinión a Sasuke para que no se fuera. En cambio Karin consiguió que Sasuke no volviera a Konoha con la gente que le quiere, conmigo. Al acordarme de esa mujer le hervía la sangre hasta tal punto de matarla por Sasuke. **

**Como podía pensar en eso. Al fin y al cabo Sasuke les había traicionado y dejado solos cuando más le necesitaban en la villa. En el horizonte se divisaba a una joven rubia que llegaba corriendo y jadeando.**

**Ino- siento mucho el retraso Sakura, pero mi madre me obligó a desayunar**

**Sakura- no importa cerda, fuiste tu la que quería hablar**

**Ino- si, esto… va a ser difícil de explicar pero ayer me pasó una cosa**

**Sakura- ¿Qué ocurrió? – decía preocupada**

**Ino- pues, ayer Shikamaru y yo nos quedamos alli ¿recuerdas?**

**Sakura- si, ¿qué ocurrió?**

**Ino- traga saliva – nos besamos…**

**Sakura- ¡¡que fuerte!! y algo más…**

**Ino- no, me fui de alli**

**Sakura- pues ahora él debe sentirse muy mal, pensará que te has enfadado o algo así**

**Ino- mmmm no se bueno ¿Cómo estás?**

**Sakura- echo mucho de menos a Sasuke desde hace 3 años pero no puedo hacer nada**

**Ino- tienes razón…**

**De repente se vió una figura a lo lejos. Era Shikamaru. Ino se pusó muy roja, algo que notó su amiga.**

**Shikamaru- buenos dias… ¿me puedo sentar?**

**Sakura e Ino- hola… si claro…**

**Shikamaru- Ino respecto a lo de ayer…**

**Ino- no pasa nada, yo… bueno esto, que a mi tambien me gustó mucho que nos besaramos…**

**Sakura- O.O**

**Shikamaru- Ino… Tsk que problemático es decir esto pero… ¿salimos?**

**Ino- tomate total – mm… vale…**

**Shikamaru miró a Ino a los ojos y se besaron profundamente.**

**Sakura- ¡¡que bonito!!**

**Ino- calla, panel de control**

**Sakura- ¿Qué has dicho cerda?**

**Shikamaru- ya, ya**

**Ino- vaya lata**

**Sakura- jajajajaja**

**Shikamaru- Tsk problemática**

**Ino- ¿Qué has dicho?**

**Shikamaru- nada, nada, solo dije problemática**

**Ino entristeció pero…**

**Shikamaru- aún asi eres "mi problemática" – y cerró la conversación con un beso.**

**Sakura- shikamaru e ino, sentados en un pino, dandose besitooosssssss**

**Ino- pues si ¿algún problema?**

**Sakura- no no… xD**

**Shikamaru- mirad, por ahí vienen chouji y naruto**

**Naruto- dame una patata porfavorrrrrr**

**Chouji- la última patata, una patata que se debe de disfrutar, no dejaré que ningun otro la posee ¡¡ÑAM!!**

**Ino- ¡¡¡¡¡CHOUJI!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡BAKA!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL INTERESANTE!!!!!**

**Sakura- Ino das miedo**

**Shikamaru- Tsk problemática**

**Sakura- Naruto, Chouji,¿saben que pasó?**

**Naruto y Chouji- ¡¿Qué?!**

**Sakura- Ino y Shikamaru, ¡¡están juntos!!**

**Chouji- felicidades ciervo, conseguiste la mejor flor del jardín**

**Ino Y Shikamaru tomates- Tsk problemáticos**

**Naruto- asi que es cierto, al ciervo le gusta la cerdita…**

**Ino- ¿Cómo me has llamado teme de mierda?**

**Naruto- era broma, era broma -.-'**

**A lo lejos se veia a Yamato y a Sai, perseguidos por Kakashi…**

**Kakashi- venid aquí que os voy a hacer pan pan**

**Yamato- ¡¡pero que dices!! ¿Qué te has tomado?**

**Sai- esta pedo**

**Kakashi- que va, solo han sido 5 copitas de sake de nada que me ha invitado Tsunade-sama**

**Sai- claro, 6 copitas de nada…**

**Naruto- creo que hoy no va a haber entrenamiento**

**Chouji- bueno yo me voy a ir llendo…**

**Shikamaru- yo tambien, adiós – tras esto beso a Ino en los labios y se fue**

**Ino- Sakura, ¿nos vamos de compras?**

**Sakura- eso me aburre, pero si vamos a KoGame si**

**Ino- ok chau!!**

**Sakura- chau!!**

**Naruto- ¿y yo que hago? lo primero dejar de hablar solo, me voy a ver a Hinata, es tan guapa, tan lista, tan buena…**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Hinata- achis!!!!!**

**Kiba- Jesús, María y José**

**Hinata- gracias**

**Kiba- creo que te has resfriado**

**Akamaru- guau!!**

**Hinata- O.O soy un tomate… na…ru…to…**

**Kiba- ¡¡¡hey!!! ¡¡¡Naruto!!! ¡¡¡estamos aquí!!!**

**Naruto se acerco a ellos.**

**Naruto- hola kiba, hola akamaru, hinata-chan…**

**Hinata- Naruto…**

**Kiba- bueno yo me adelanto – se subió a akamaru y salió pitando de allí para dar intimidad a su amiga**

**Hinata- yo…**

**Naruto- Hinata… te ocurré algo verdad?¿**

**Hinata- si es que… me da vergüenza estar contigo… te quiero tanto…**

**Naruto agarró de la mano a Hinata, esta se puso aún más roja…**

**Hinata- ¡¡Naruto!! – y abrazó a este, quien se pusó rojo como el tomate solis xD**

**Naruto- Hinata, te acompaño a donde vayas**

**Hinata- vale naruto-kun, me iba a mi casa…**

**Naruto- vale jeje – y empezaron a andar hacia la mansión Hyuga…**

**Al cabo de un largo y silencioso camino, llegaron…**

**Naruto- ya hemos llegado**

**Hinata- si Naruto-kun… - y Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, la cuál se convirtió en tomate, esto se estaba haciendo una costumbre en ella – Naruto, hasta mañana…**

**Naruto- adios Hinata-chan…**

**Inner Hinata- si, si!!! definitivamente, salgo con Naruto D que feliz soy!!!**

**Hinata entró a la mansión y se fue directa a su habitación. Hoy habia sido un dia muy largo y mañana le esperarian muchas cosas junto a Naruto.**

**Bueno creo que me quedo bastante bien el capitulo, si quereis que los haga más largos solo teneis que decirlo ok?¿ chau naruhina ya se estrenó y shikaino un poco, el siguiente no será tanto naruhina, es que shikasergio me pidió naruhina y yo a shika-kun no le niego nada jejeje besicos guapo desde aquí Ino-chan, es decir Claudia-chan!!!dejen reviews!!!**


	4. el cerezo marchito

¡¡¡Hola!!! aquí llega el cuarto capitulo de la sombra de una flor, como veis estoy metiendo capítulos muy a menudo pues estoy de vacaciones de navidad y pongo casi todos los días, aunque cuando empiece otra vez el colegio no podré meter siempre, solo podré hacer en los fines de semana, a si que… este capitulo va dedicado a Sakura.

-el cerezo marchito-

**Una mañana nueva se despertaba en la villa de la hoja. Un rayo de sol entraba por una ventana abierta, en la habitación rosa de esta florecita. Unos ojos verdes se abrían al son de la luz y el sonido de un despertador que marcaban las diez y media de la mañana.**

**El cabello corto rosado reflejaba marchitez. Debía lavárselo y arreglarse un poco, desde que se fue Sasuke se estaba descuidando un poco. **

**Sus manos se apoyaban en la cama de mantas blancas y relajantes para levantarse y poder llegar hasta el baño. Entraba descalza con un pijama calentito de color blanco con ositos del polo dibujados hacia la bañera. **

**No era un baño singular ni moderno, al contrario, tenía por lo menos diez años, pero era muy acogedor, y un sitio, al igual que su habitación, dónde Sakura se sentía segura y relajada. Se despojó de la ropa de noche y se lanzó a la bañera. No era una bañera gigante de hidromasaje, pero tenía una almohada, y eso le encantaba a nuestra frontuda. Al terminar de ducharse se acomodo el traje ninja y bajo por las escaleras hacia la cocina. **

**Sobre la mesa estaba el traje de su padre del ejército. **

**Significaba que había vuelto de Argentina. Al lado una nota de su madre en la que le explicaba que no iba a llegar a comer y que se fuera a comer con Ino o con alguna amiga. Se acercó al lavavajillas a coger un vaso limpio, pero vio que estaban sucios y lo puso en marcha, era raro que en su casa pusieran el lavavajillas, a su madre no le gustaba gastar agua por que si, ya que estaban en sequía. Decidió desayunar una magdalena e irse a buscar a Ino.**

**Cogió las llaves de su casa con el singular oso de su hermana en ellas y cerró la puerta principal.**

**Mientras caminaba por la calle se encontró con Hinata.**

**Sakura- arigato hinata-chan**

**Hinata- buenos días sakura-chan**

**Sakura- ¿A dónde ibas?**

**Hinata- a por ti, me mandó Ino, nos quedamos a comer en su casa, esta allí Tenten que también se queda.**

**Sakura- amm, perfecto yo iba también hacia allá haber si me podía quedar a comer, me viene de perlas esta invitación xD**

**Hinata esbozó una sonrisa aunque pronto desapareció al ver a su amiga tan triste, pues se la notaba cansada.**

**Hinata- ¿te ocurre algo?**

**Sakura- ¿a mi? no, nada…**

**Hinata- ¿estas segura de ello?**

**Sakura- mmm la verdad, es que no…**

**Hinata- entonces, ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**Sakura- luego os lo cuento a todas**

**Hinata- ok, ya llegamos**

**Sakura- ¿Qué hora es?**

**Hinata- las doce menos cuarto**

**Sakura- gracias**

**Hinata- no hay de que**

**Hinata tocó al timbre del ático yamanaka.**

**Inoshi- ¿si?**

**Hinata- señor Yamanaka, somos Hinata y Sakura**

**Inoshi- si, os abro**

**PIII!!!**

**Ino- papa ¿Quién era?**

**Inoshi- Hinata y Sakura**

**Ino- OK**

**Tenten- señor Yamanaka ¿no había quedado con el señor Nara y el señor Akimichi para entrenar a las doce?**

**Inoshi- ¡¡¡ay madre, es cierto, llego tarde!!! Gracias Tenten por recordarmelo**

**Ino- adios papá**

**Inoshi- adios hija, haz tu la comida, yo comeré por ahí**

**Ino- pero PAPA!!**

**Inoshi- nada de peros, chauu!!**

**Tenten- ¡¡¡adiós!!!**

**Inoshi cerró la puerta a la vez que entraron Sakura e Hinata.**

**Ino- ¡¡¡bien!!!**

**Tenten- hoy es un día estelar chicas**

**Ino- nos quedamos solas y podemos hacer lo que queramos**

**Tenten- hoy cotillearemos, saldremos de compras y hablaremos de chicos**

**Sakura- ¡¡¡noooooo!!!**

**Hinata- jajajajajaja**

**Ino- tenemos que volver a Sakura una pijaaaaaaa**

**Tenten- pijaaaaaa**

**Hinata- pijaaaaaaa**

**Sakura- vale, vale, ufff**

**Ino- lo primero…**

**Todas- ¡¡¡vamonos de compras!!!**

**La verdad es que las kunoichis no eran así durante el entrenamiento, al contrario, daban miedo, pero son chicas que se les va a hacer y todo esto es típico en chicas de 15 años. A Sakura no el gustaba mucho ver como compran cosas las demás y ella mira los modelitos, no, a ella más bien le gusta descansar o estar con sus amigas, por eso se iba de compras, para estar con ellas y no aburrirse como una ostra o, por que no, como Shikamarus volantes.**

**Ino cerró la puerta principal y todas se dirigieron al centro comercial Konohapia, lo habían abierto el año pasado y aunque no tenía muchas tiendas, era un sitio donde se podía una relajar y pasear, pues al ser al aire libre parecía una ciudad. Sakura e Ino ya se había ido el día anterior pero estuvieron todo el rato en KoGame y eso aburría un poco así que hoy sería el día de comprar ropa y pijerias. **

**Se dirigieron a Bershkonoha y a Strakonohavarius, pasando por Konopizza y Konoramen, un sitio al que irían después a comer. **

**Ino se probó en Strakonohavarius por lo menos diez modelitos, uno de ellos según Tenten muy picante y según Sakura daba asco pues el dependiente de la tienda se le caía la baba. Hinata se probó un vestido negro que le sentaba muy bien y se lo llevó. Tenten se probó una mini muy mini falda que obtó por dejarla. Cuando terminaron de ver ropa eran las dos y media y fueron a comer a Konoramen…**

**Sakura- cuatro de ramen, dos colas y dos fankotas de limon.**

**Dependienta- ¿para llevar o para comer aquí?**

**Ino- para comer aquí**

**Dependienta- vale, enseguida os lo llevan a la mesa**

**Hinata- muchas gracias**

**Tenten- aquí hay una mesa muy buena**

**Sakura- vale nos sentamos en esta**

**Ino- bueno, os voy a contar una cosa…**

**Hinata y Tenten- ¿queeeee?**

**Ino- pues que el otro día, Shikamaru y yo nos besamos**

**Hinata- no puede ser…**

**Tenten- ¿con el vago ese?**

**Sakura- Shikamaru será un vago pero es un bellisima persona**

**Hinata- y tiene un culo**

**Tenten- :S**

**Ino- ¡¡Hinata!! eso no es propio de ti, ¿Dónde esta la Hinata timida?**

**Hinata- ******

**Ino- ******** que es broma cariño**

**Tenten- bueno y luego que paso**

**Ino- me fui de allí y ayer hablamos y… estamos saliendo**

**Hinata- ¡¡¡¡¡bien!!!!!**

**Tenten- así se hace Ino, ligándote al más maduro**

**Ino- la verdad es que e tenido suerte…**

**Sakura- si…**

**Tenten- ¿y a ti que te pasa? ¿no te alegras?**

**Sakura- si, lo que pasa es que…**

**Hinata- que…**

**Sakura- ¡¡¡echo mucho de menos a Sasuke!!! muaaa!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ino- pero ¡Sakura! ya hable contigo de eso hace años y aclaramos que se había alejado el Uchiha de tu mente**

**Sakura- pero vuelve y persiste… le quiero tanto…**

**Tenten- y tu crees que el esta así por ti?¿**

**Hinata- mujer, yo creo que se tendrá que acordar**

**Tenten- ¿ese? pero si ese estará todo el día dale que te pego con la Karin esa, seguro que por eso la metió en el equipo**

**Sakura rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.**

**Ino- Sakura, no llores**

**Hinata- eso, no creas lo que te dice Ten**

**Ino- es que tu también hija…**

**Tenten- lo siento, alguien tenía que decirle la verdad**

**Sakura- no, si no importa – decia secandose las lágrimas con la ayuda de un pañuelo que le había dejado Ino – a partir de mañana, Sasuke es historia**

**Hinata- di que si cariño**

**Tenten- siento haber sido tan dura contigo Sakura-chan**

**Sakura- en realidad tenías razón, alguien debía decirmelo**

**Camarero- aquí tenéis y aquí tenéis la cuenta**

**Ino- que buena pinta**

**Tenten- el que la comida o el culo del camarero**

**Hinata se puso como un tomate y Sakura se rió.**

**Ino- ala chica que perturbada**

**Tenten- es que el otro día hable con Hiraya y eso afecta**

**Sakura- jajajaja no me extraña**

**Ino- bueno yo hable de mi shikamaru ahora vosotras**

**Sakura- Hinata que tal si empiezas**

**Hinata- yo..o… pu..u..ee…ss… ees…t…o..y… c.o..n.. na..r..u…to..ku..n..**

**Sakura, Ino y Tenten- ¡¡¡¡al fin se lo dijiste muy bien!!!!**

**Hinata- gracias**

**Ino- felicidades, chica**

**Sakura- bueno y tú, Tenten ¿Cómo te va con el hombre de hielo?**

**Tenten- ¿con Neji? se esta derritiendo**

**Ino- ooooh!!**

**Sakura- que bien… (Todas tienen alguien que les quiera menos yo, que e estado toda mi vida idolatrando a un gilipoyas…)**

**Ino- no te preocupes, Sakura**

**Hinata- si, seguro que algún día encuentras a tu chico ideal**

**Tenten- quizás ese chico sea Lee que esta muy colado por ti**

**Sakura- noooo por favor lo que me faltaba**

**Ino- jajajaja hombre parece una buena persona**

**Sakura- que más da, es muy raro**

**Hinata- bueno algún día encontraras a tu chico ideal.**

**Dejaron el dinero correspondiente y salieron del restaurante. Eran las cuatro y media, por lo que decidieron entrar al cine para echar la tarde y hacer la digestión antes de ir al balneario del centro comercial. Entraron a ver "la academia" una película de intriga y drama, Hinata pegó un bote que otro por lo diña que estaba pues la película daba miedo. Al salir eran las siete y se fueron directas al mini balneario. Abrieron sus taquillas, se pusieron su albornoz y entraron a los baños. Estaban llenos de chicas, pero por suerte el mixto estaba vacio. Entraron y al salir se fueron a Konopizza a cenar un trozo extra grande de pizza de jamon y queso con extra de ramen.**

**Ino- que cosas inventan**

**Hinata- si, pizza de ramen**

**Sakura- Tenten que esta muy caliente te vas a quemar**

**Tenten- que va… aaaaah!!! mi zenwa me zemo!!!**

**Ino, Sakura e Hinata- jajajajaja**

**Al acabar Sakura se fue andando hasta casa, entró, le dio dos besos a sus padres y quedó rendida en la cama.**

Bueno creo que este quedó incluso largo, hoy iba de un día con Sakura-chan jejeje y como veo que tengo muy pocos reviews no se si escribiré más… si recibo reviews de petición de que escriba haré una muyyyy larga!!!! jejeje a escribir reviewssssss xD os quiere desde aquí Claudia-chan!!!!

P.D.: Andrea este como verás te lo e dedicado, más te vale que no nos enfademos o mató a Sakura en la próxima historieta :P


	5. arena y himawary

Hola, aquí llega de mano de Claudia el 5º capitulo.

Se que he tardado más que con los otros capítulos y es porque cuando acaben las vacaciones no meteré casi, bueno los fines de semana y cuando no tenga exámenes. Además me regalaron la PS3 y eso vicia xD. Bueno desde aquí, Ino-chan os desea a todos una:

¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

Y cuando sea año nuevo os pondré lo mismo D bueno aquí llega el capitulo que he titulado: arena y himawary

**El día en Konoha se despertaba alegre, con algunas nubecillas tontas pero sin importancia, solo importaban a Shikamaru, que estaba tumbado en el campo verde donde solía ir todos los días. Estaba mirando el cielo, que le recordaban los ojos de Ino, claros como el cielo, y él, perezoso como las nubes. Estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sin uno el otro estaría solitario y no se complementarían. Miró la hora, se levantó, y se fue de allí.**

**Un poco más lejos, una joven rubia de ojos azules se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía al baño a ducharse. Al finalizar se peinó y recogió su cabello como todo el mundo sabía que hacía, se puso su traje ninja lila, ese color le caracterizaba, y fue hacía la cocina a tomar el desayuno. Un baso de chocolate, como le gustaba el chocolate. Fue a la entrada de su casa gritó "adiós" y salió por la puerta.**

**Unas casas más lejanas, una chica pelirrosa se disponía a salir por la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que el aparador estaba sucio. Que más daría, lo limpiaría después, ahora tenía mucha prisa y no podía entretenerse. Cerró con llave su casa y salió pitando.**

**Dos calles más abajo, una joven mayor se recogía el cabello largo moreno en dos moños tipo mickey mouse. Se calzaba con los zapatos de tacón, recogía los artilugios ninja y salía por la puerta. **

**Cuatro calles atrás, en una mansión hermosa, unos ojos perlados recogían objetos por la casa. La joven llegó hasta el baño principal, empezó a peinarse el cabello largo, liso y azul marino, se colocaba bien un chaleco y corría hacia la puerta, llegaba tarde.**

**En la misma casa, un chico mayor se arreglaba un poco, cogía un par de kunais, y corría al lado de su prima para poder llegar al mismo lugar que ella.**

**Un chico rubio se tomaba un bote de ramen rápido, se ponía un chaleco naranja y unos pantalones como el viento, se colocaba la cinta ninja y el calzado, y salía corriendo por la puerta, se había vuelto a quedar dormido.**

**Todos tenían una cosa en común entre ellos, se dirigían al mismo sitio: la oficina de la Hokage. Ella les había mandado ir a primera hora de la mañana. No sabían muy bien que querría pero las órdenes de Tsunade nunca se deben cuestionar. Llegaron todos y se encontraron en la puerta.**

**Ino- hola ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

**Shikamaru- a mi me mandó venir Tsunade-sama**

**Sakura- y a mi**

**Hinata y Neji- y a nosotros también**

**Naruto- llego tarde… hola ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**

**Tenten- lo mismo que tú ¿subimos?**

**Ino- será lo mejor si no queremos ver a Tsunade cabreada**

**Entraron los 7 por la puerta y subieron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la sala tocaron a la puerta…**

**Tsunade- pasad**

**Ino y Sakura- buenos dias**

**Hinata- hola**

**Shikamaru- ya, ya**

**Tenten y Neji- buen día Tsunade-sama**

**Naruto- ¿Qué quieres vieja?**

**Tsunade- ¡¡¡no me llames asi!!!**

**Naruto- vale, vale**

**Tsunade- bueno, os mande venir para explicaros vuestras misiones**

**Todos- ¿misiones?**

**Tsunade- si, hace tiempo que no hacéis una misión**

**Ino- vale y, ¿de que se tratan?**

**Tsunade- Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyûga Hinata, TenTen, les mandó a una misión de rango S, en la que deben ir a la aldea de Himawary e investigar sobre Uchiha Sasuke, se dice que anda por allí, por lo que deben tener mucho cuidado y al más mínimo saber, capturarlo por las buenas o por las malas.**

**Sakura- Sasuke…**

**Tsunade- ¿entendido?**

**Chicas- HAI!!!**

**Sizune- bien, continué, Tsunade-sama**

**Tsunade- gracias, y vosotros, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyûga Neji, se les asignará una misión de rango A, deben proteger a el Kazekage y su familia, y llevarles hasta aquí, le enviaron mensajes amenazadores a Gaara y pidieron ninjas especializados.**

**Inner Ino- ¡¡¡¡aaaaaaaaah!!!! ¡¡¡¡Shikamaru se va con la puta esa del desierto!!!! Como le toque un pelo a mi ciervo me la cargo en cuanto la vea $**

**Naruto- ¿ellas una misión de rango S y a nosotros una de rango A?**

**Tsunade- ellas son cuatro, busqué haber si hubiera otro chico disponible pero todos tenían una misión asignada.**

**Shikamaru- ¿y quienes serán los lideres de cada grupo?**

**Tsunade- Ino y tú, los que controlan técnicas dispuestas para el espionaje.**

**Ino- hai D**

**Sakura- pero, Tsunade, en el equipo de ellos no hay ningún ninja médico…**

**Tsunade- no les hará falta**

**Hinata- ¿Cuándo salimos, Tsunade-sama?**

**Tsunade- ¡¡ya!!**

**Todos- hai**

**Todos salieron de la oficina de la Hokage y se fueron a sus casas a recoger los objetos necesarios. A Ino y a Shikamaru se les entrego mapas, dinero y todo lo necesario para la misión correspondiente. Al recoger las cosas se reunieron los 7 a la entrada de la villa.**

**Ino- bueno, pues, ya nos veremos…**

**Shikamaru- Ino, te echaré de menos…**

**Ino rompió a llorar y abrazó a Shikamaru, el cual la besó y en lo que los demás sonrieron.**

**Ino- pero, prométeme una cosa**

**Shikamaru- hai**

**Ino- que no me vas a olvidar…**

**Shikamaru- que problemática, durara algunos dias no será más…**

**Ino- suficiente**

**Shikamaru cerró la conversación con otro beso. Tenten y Neji hicieron lo mismo y Naruto e Hinata se abrazaron, pues a Hinata le daba mucha vergüenza delante de su primo besarse con Naruto.**

**Sakura- adios a todos**

**Ino- Shikamaru te quiero**

**Shikamaru- ya, ya, yo también**

**Naruto- chao!!!!**

**Neji- adios, hasta pronto**

**Tenten e Hinata- adios**

**Y cada grupo se fue hacia su destino, el grupo de las chicas hacia la aldea oculta de Himawary y el de los chicos, hacia la aldea oculta de la arena, un lugar que a una de ellas no le gustaba mucho, le inquietaba lo suficiente como para estar triste todo el tiempo hasta volver a ver a su ciervo.**

Bueno, creo que me quedó bastante bien, como no sabia que nombre poner a la aldea, la llame himawary como la hermana de sinchan jejejeje bueno dejen reviews!!!!


	6. está celosa

Aquí llega el sexto capitulo, como veis voy muy rápida metiendo capítulos pero no os acostumbréis pronto, lo que pasa es que tengo mucha imaginación jejeje bueno este se llama: está celosa.

**Cuatro mujeres andaban por el bosque siguiendo una ruta de un mapa entregado por Tsunade para la rubia. Una de ellas se miraba en el espejo los moños, otra miraba de un lado a otro para encontrar algo que se pareciera al chico fideos, la pelirrosa buscaba una flor y pensaba en Sasuke-kun y la ojiazul miraba el mapa, debía encontrar un camino con piedras en forma de lirio, algo un poco complicado pero lo consiguió.**

**Ino- por aquí es, tenemos que seguir este camino y llegaremos**

**Sakura- entonces la misión no va a ser difícil**

**Ino- el camino dura 15 kilómetros**

**Tenten- mis piernas no aguantaran tanto**

**Hinata- pararemos a descansar ¿no?**

**Ino- si, haremos 7 km y medio hoy y mañana el resto, dormiremos en esta tienda de campaña, creo que tenemos utensilios de sobra**

**Sakura- pero, ¿no podemos ir por el camino que pasa por las aldeas?**

**Ino- Tsunade-sama me explicó que fuéramos bosque a través para no levantar sospechas y a si Sasuke no huyera.**

**Sakura- claro, Sasuke…**

**Hinata- te preocupa que no te recuerde ¿verdad Sakura-chan?**

**Sakura- aja…**

**Tenten- no te preocupes, ahora no hay tiempo**

**Ino- cierto, todo el mundo a caminar**

**Y emprendieron un largo largo camino por el bosque.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**En medio de un campo se encontraban el ciervo, el fideos y el ice-man, leyendo un mapa lleno de caminos sin final y de pasadizos…**

**Shikamaru- iremos por medio de las aldeas, así no habrá problemas de que nos ataquen los enemigos**

**Neji- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?**

**Shikamaru- pues, si son 20 km, a 7 km diarios… casi tres dias**

**Naruto- madre mia, 3 dias ir**

**Neji- y luego volver**

**Shikamaru- ya se que es una lata, pero hay que hacerlo para proteger a la aldea de la arena**

**Naruto- ¿Qué estarán haciendo?**

**Shikamaru- estarán buscando el camino, aunque con lo aguda que es Ino seguro que ya lo encontraron**

**Neji- Tenten seguro que estará todo el rato mirandose en el espejo**

**Naruto- ¿pensarán en nosotros?**

**Shikamaru- seguro que si**

**Naruto- a mí quien me da pena es Sakura**

**Neji- si, ahora tiene que volver a ver a Sasuke**

**Naruto- seguro que Shikamaru te pones celoso**

**Shikamaru- ¿yo? ¿Celoso de que?**

**Naruto- de que Ino vaya a estar mucho tiempo con Sasuke, al fin y al cabo, ella es como Sakura, siempre iba detrás de él**

**Shikamaru- Ino ya no es asi, no le echa de menos ni nada**

**Neji- ¿seguro?**

**Shikamaru- segurísimo, quien va a estar celosa va a ser ella**

**Neji- ¿por?**

**Naruto- por Temari, Shikamaru siempre a estado muy encariñado con ella…**

**Shikamaru- eso no es cierto, Temari solo es mi amiga, no se cuantas veces e de decirtelo**

**Neji- pues Temari no esta mal… pero Ino es insuperable… bueno la supera Tenten**

**Naruto- mentira la supera Hinata**

**Shikamaru- ya, ya, pero Ino es "mia" ¿entendido?**

**Naruto y Neji- hai…**

**Shikamaru- aquí esta la carretera…**

**Y los tres se dirigieron hacia la arena…**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Muy lejos de allí, un joven muy engalanado llamaba a su hermana a su oficina.**

**Gaara- Temari, ¿sabes quien va a venir?**

**Temari- ¿Quién hermano?**

**Gaara- los de la hoja, incluido el superdotado**

**Temari- ¿Shikamaru?**

**Gaara- si**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru- achisss!!**

**Naruto- jesús**

**Shikamaru- gracias**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Temari- perfecto, seguro que me lo gano**

**Gaara- se discreta**

**Temari- es que me gusta**

**Gaara- pero ten en cuenta que el es menor**

**Temari- ya lo se**

**Gaara- llegaran en varios días, ten preparada la habitación**

**Temari- ¿y si duerme cada uno en una de nuestras habitaciones?**

**Gaara- vienen Naruto, Shikamaru y Neji**

**Temari- pues que duerma Naruto contigo, Neji con Kankuro y conmigo Shikamaru**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru- achuss!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Gaara- no me parece una buena idea**

**Temari- bueno pues que duerman los tres en mi habitación**

**Gaara- mejor que duerman los tres en la habitación de invitados que para algo esta hecha ¿no?**

**Temari entristecida- hai…**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Muy lejos de allí, una chica rubia decidía empezar a montar la tienda de campaña, ya habían echo los kilómetros y estaba oscureciendo.**

**Hinata- menos mal que paramos a descansar**

**Tenten- ya ves, mis piernas me flojeaban ya**

**Sakura- bueno, ¿montamos la tienda?**

**Ino- si, tráeme esos palos Hinata…**

**En diez minutos habían montado una tienda gigante para cuatro personas, era perfecta.**

**Ino- ahora crearemos un campo de defensa con nuestro chakra, poneos cada una en una esquina y cuando diga ya expulsareis chakra por las manos**

**Todas- hai!!**

**Se colocaron en las esquinase y crearon el campo de defensa, así los enemigos no las verían y no habría problemas mientras dormían**

**Ino- a quedado perfecto todo**

**Sakura- si, es cierto**

**Hinata- ¿Qué cenaremos?**

**Ino- traje comida**

**Tenten- ok**

**Al cabo de un rato…**

**Hinata- que bueno estaba todo**

**Ino- ¡¡¡¡si!!!!**

**Sakura- ¿nos vamos a dormir?**

**Tenten- si ya es tarde y mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer**

**Ino lo recogió todo y apago las luces y se acostaron en los sacos de dormir.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto- este sitio parece agradable para dormir**

**Neji- Naruto, este sitio es agradable para Hiraya**

**Shikamaru- vamos a aquel hotel**

**Naruto- pero en este hay chicas**

**Neji- vamos**

**Shikamaru- hola, nos gustarian tres habitaciones**

**Acomodadora- pues, solo me queda una, si queréis podemos poner tres futones**

**Naruto- vale**

**Shikamaru- aquí tiene, 300 yenes por persona**

**Acomodadora- y aquí tenéis la llave ¡¡buenas noches!! ¡¡que descansen!!**

**Llegaron a la habitación y se durmieron en un periquete.**

Creo que quedó bonito, bueno dejen reviews porfavor

el próximo capitulo el protagonista será un chico, el chico uchiha xD (bueno seguramente a lo mejor lo dejo para el siguiente, si dejan reviews lo pongo ya en el siguiente y sino dentro de dos capitulos)

chau de Ino-chan!!!


	7. hombres enterrados en la arena

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2008!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hola aquí esta el capitulo séptimo, madre mía que lleve ya tantos capítulos tiene que ser malo para el corazón xD bueno un beso este capitulo se titula: Hombres enterrados en la arena

**El bosque se despertaba junto a pajaritos cantando sobre los árboles, y una mujer rubia alta despertaba a las tres demás para continuar con el camino, todavía faltaba la mitad por realizar, esperaban dormir esa noche en algún hotel de la ciudad, si llegaban.**

**Ino- venga, arriba**

**Tenten- nooo**

**Hinata- que día más hermoso**

**Sakura- y que sueño que tengo**

**Ino- jajaja bueno daos prisa yo ya me he despertado me voy a un lago que vi más allá a bañarme**

**Tenten- vale te esperamos arregladas aquí y recogido todo**

**Hinata- voy a vestirme**

**Sakura- hasta ahora Ino-chan**

**Ino empezó a caminar. Llegó a un lago con el agua cristalina y llena de pétalos de cerezos, era muy hermoso pues estaba rodeado de este tipo de árboles.**

**Ino- que bonito – empezó a desnudarse y se lanzó al agua a nadar**

**Ino- si estuviera aquí Shikamaru…**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru- achusss**

**Naruto- jesús**

**Neji- ya nos has despertado**

**Shikamaru- ¿quien estará hablando de mí?**

**Neji- puede que Ino…**

**Naruto- bueno vamos a comer nos espera un largo viaje**

**Shikamaru- si, ¿pedimos el desayuno? **

**Naruto- si si si, yo quiero Ramen, douzo**

**Neji- yo un cortado, bien cargado con unas tostadas**

**Shikamaru- ok… konnichiwa ¿recepción? mire era para pedir que nos trajeran el desayuno a la habitación, si… haber… un plato de Ramen, un cortado con tostadas… si, mermelada y mantequilla… y, un zumo, un baso de leche con chocolate y cereales… vale se lo pagamos al recepcionista que lo traiga junto a la habitación, tenemos prisa… gracias hasta luego…**

**Naruto- ¿tardaran mucho?**

**Shikamaru- lo dudo – y tocaron a la puerta "recepción con el desayuno y la cuenta"**

**Neji- ya abriré yo… - se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió un hombre le entregó en desayuno y un papel…**

**Recepcionista- ya pagaron al venir la habitación, así que la comida es en total, 400 ryos**

**Neji- aquí tiene, gracias**

**Recepcionista- que aproveche**

**Shikamaru- arigato**

**Y empezaron a comer desesperados…**

**Naruto- que bueno estaaaaaa!!**

**Shikamaru- y que lo digas**

**Neji- si, esta bien…**

**Terminaron, recogieron sus cosas y salieron corriendo hacia la arena, ya se distinguían los paisajes secos y marchitos propios de allí.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Ino- ya estoy chicas**

**Sakura- vale, vámonos**

**Tenten- Hinata, despierta**

**Hinata- eeh? aah, nos vamos ya ¿cierto?**

**Ino- si Hinata-chan**

**Sakura fue la primera en empezar a correr, seguida de Ino que la alcanzó y un poco más atrás de Hinata y Tenten que mantenían una conversación sobre el pelo…**

**Tenten- en serio, como haces para que este tan liso…**

**Hinata- es que es así**

**Tenten- me encanta, bueno alcancemos a estas**

**Hinata- hai – y de un salto llegaron ambas junto a Ino y Sakura**

**Ino- va a ser muy largo el camino, pero…**

**Sakura- merecerá la pena…**

**Hinata- no te entristezcas por él**

**Tenten- claro, yo lloro por verte así Sakurita**

**Sakura- doumo arigatou gozaimasu a todas**

**Ino, Hinata y Tenten- douitashimashite!!!**

**Sakura- jijiji xD**

**Y las chicas siguieron su camino, su largo camino hacia himawary. Los chicos ya estaban llegando…**

**Naruto- ¿cuanto queda?**

**Neji- vamos muy rápido**

**Shikamaru- si… quedan 2 kilómetros**

**Neji- ¿solo?**

**Shikamaru- si, según el mapa si**

**Naruto- ¡¡bien!!**

**Shikamaru- ¿Neji ves aldea?**

**Neji- espera lo compruebo en seguida… ¡¡¡Byakûgan!!!**

**Shikamaru- ¿y?**

**Neji- si, a dos kilómetros a la derecha se ve la aldea oculta de la arena**

**Naruto- dattebayo**

**Shikamaru- al fin podremos descansar**

**Neji- ahora mismo estamos a un kilómetro 750 metros de la aldea**

**Shikamaru- ¿tan deprisa vamos?**

**Neji- si**

**Naruto- dattebayo, es genial**

**Shikamaru- y ahora estaremos a un kilómetro y medio**

**Neji- exacto**

**Naruto- vaya, si que avanzamos**

**Shikamaru- en cuanto lleguemos comeremos**

**Naruto- si porque tengo un hambre**

**Neji- ahora estamos a un kilómetro**

**Shikamaru- si, ya se llega a ver**

**Naruto- venga correr más**

**Neji- ahora a 800 metros… 700 metros… 600 metros… 500 metros… 400 metros… 300 metros… ya podéis parar e ir andando**

**Shikamaru- si, deja de correr Naruto**

**Naruto- queda poco**

**Neji- ya llegamos**

**Shikamaru- si…**

**De repente salió de la nada una mujer de 19 años, no muy alta, rubia con cuatro coletas y una ropa un poco "provocativa".**

**Temari- konichiwa, ninjas de Konoha**

**Shikamaru- hola Temari**

**Naruto- hola dattebayo**

**Neji- buenas tardes**

**Temari- acompañadme junto a mi hermano – guiña un ojo a Shikamaru, este pone una cara bastante incomoda**

**Shikamaru- ya, ya…**

**Temari les llevó hasta una mansión, entraron y en un salón gigante estaba sentado Gaara-sama…**

**Shikamaru y Neji- buenos días kazekage**

**Naruto- dattebayo Gaara-kun**

**Gaara- hola, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto… como ya les dijo godaime, estáis aquí para llevarnos a mí y a mis hermanos hasta Konoha para firmar de nuevo, como cada 3 años el tratado de paz, por lo que ahora comeran y Temari les llevara a sus habitaciones**

**Apareció en escena Kankuro..**

**Kankuro- ey!! Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji ¿Cómo están?**

**Naruto- bien**

**Neji y Shikamaru- igual**

**Kankuro- bien ¿comemos Gaara?**

**Gaara- si… vayamos a la sala principal…**

**Naruto- waooh menuda mansión tienes Gaara…**

**Gaara- arigato Naruto-kun**

**Neji- esto solo es el comedor -.-'**

**Shikamaru- mi casa es esto entero…**

**Temari- bueno… si quieres, puedes quedarte**

**Kankuro y Gaara- Temari!!! No seas tan desvergonzada**

**Shikamaru- iie, arigatou (aquí están todos locos quiero irme, menuda lata)**

**Neji- bueno, nos sentamos a comer?¿**

**Naruto- hai douzo**

**Gaara- a comer**

**Shikamaru- esta todo muy rico**

**Naruto- haiiiii!!! cest genial xD**

**Neji- felicidades, sumimasen ¿Qué le pusieron al pollo?**

**Temari- no lo sabemos, lo hacen los criados**

**Neji- aaah – que tía más invecil joder**

**Al cabo de un rato, terminaron de comer y Temari les llevó a la habitación de invitados.**

**Temari- aquí es, si estáis apretados Shikamaru te puedes venir a mi habitación**

**Shikamaru- iie no no, estaremos bien (¡¡¡Socorro!!! ¡¡¡Ino sálvame!!!)**

**De repente el bolsillo de Shikamaru empezó a vibrar…**

**Neji- ¿Qué es eso?**

**Shikamaru- ¿me disculpáis un segundo? si digame – coge el teléfono móvil**

**Naruto- se trajo el móvil aquí!!!**

**Neji- calla, que así podemos hablar con Tenten y Hinata**

**Naruto- ah, si es verdad**

**Temari- bueno me retiro, que descansen – y salió por la puerta**

**Al otro lado de la habitación…**

**Shikamaru- eey Ino**

**Ino- Shikamaru ¿habéis llegado ya?**

**Shikamaru- si, nos acaba de dejar Temari en nuestras habitaciones**

**Ino- ¿con que Temari ehh?**

**Shikamaru- si, Temari**

**Inner Ino- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voy y la mato!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ino- bueno, no quiero saber de esa pu…**

**Shikamaru- Ino ¿estas celosa de Temari?**

**Ino- ¿yo? ¿Celosa de esa?**

**Shikamaru- siiiii lo estás**

**Ino- bueno, no importa, te echo de menos**

**Shikamaru- si y yo a ti también… dales besos a Hinata, Tenten y Sakura de parte de Naruto y Neji**

**Ino- ok, yo se los daré luego**

**Shikamaru- bueno jaa mata ashita**

**Ino- sayounara****Kimi o ai shiteru**

**Shikamaru- vale, yo también te quiero**

**Ino colgó desesperada por culpa de esa furcia que quería matar y Shikamaru por si Ino volvía a estar tras Sasuke.**

**Creo que quedo largo y bonito, bueno eso ya me lo diran ustedes cuando pongan reviews 3**


	8. ¡Atención: Uchiha!

holaaaaa!! aquí llega el capitulo octavo espero que les guste este se llama: ¡¡¡¡Atención, Uchiha!!!!

**Ino- ¡¡¡Ya hemos llegado!!! Busquemos hotel donde pasar la noche**

**Sakura- si estoy muy cansada**

**Estas cuatro mujeres acababan de llegar a Himawary, era un pueblecito lleno de baños mixtos y lugares de venta, en realidad más que un lugar donde vivir era un lugar para gastar dinero y que esos fondos se los llevara todos Konoha. Aunque sus vistas y parajes eran espectaculares, y muy románticos, allí se encontraban muchos criminales que se habían alejado de la justicia para gastar el botín y conseguir miles de deudas. Por lo que no podrían entrar a la ciudad con el traje ninja, sacaron sus capas y se las colocaron de tal forma de que nadie les reconocería, a penas de que se acercaran y les vieran al cara.**

**Ino- vayamos a aquel hotel, no parece un lugar al que vaya mucha gente y despistaremos**

**Tenten- entendido**

**Hinata- y este tiene baños mixtos**

**Sakura- luego nos damos un baño**

**Entraron a una sala muy bien decorada y acogedora, no era muy grande por eso no estaban seguras de tener habitación.**

**Ino- hola, yo y mis acompañantes nos preguntábamos si tendrían una habitación con alojamiento para cuatro personas**

**Dependienta viejecita- bueno son muchas personas y esas salas son grandes por lo que solo tenemos dos y estan disipadas de aquí, tendre que ir a preguntar couf couf**

**Sakura- ¿se encuentra bien? mi compañera –señalando a Ino- y yo somos médicos**

**Dependienta viejecita- no, no importa, muchas gracias chicas pero ya sabéis, es la edad estoy para el retiro y no me gusta molestar demasiado**

**Sakura- entendido**

**Dependienta viejecita- bueno, voy a ver si esta ocupada… llamaré a mi nieto Akira… -la viejecita entró a una sala que habia atrás, y salió de allí un chico alto, musculoso, moreno de ojos azules y cabello liso recogido en una coleta baja larga.**

**Akira- ¿deseaban algo señoritas?**

**Ino- muy roja por la belleza del chico- si, ya le comentamos a su abuela que queríamos una sala con alojamiento para las cuatro, pero no estaba segura si estaba libre…**

**Akira- esperad, voy a comprobarlo en el libro, es que mi abuelita está ya muy mayor, yo le digo que descansé pero no hace caso…- y empezó a ojear un cuaderno donde estaban apuntadas fechas y habitaciones**

**las cuatro- aaaay… - y sonrieron con las mejillas coloradas**

**Akira sonrió y contestó- bueno chicas, parece que tenéis suerte, la habitación nº 2 está libre, acompañadme y me gustaría que no hicierais mucho ruido, pues en la habitación de al lado también hay unos ninjas descansando.**

**Inner Ino- ¿Cómo sabe que somos ninjas? ah, claro, la cinta del pelo de Sakura**

**Akira les condujo por un pasillo cubierto pero con techo y paredes de cristal, dónde se podía disipar los patios de allí. Eran amplios y llenos de flores y árboles, recordaban mucho a Konoha y al patio que hay entre la floristería de Ino y unas escaleras que llegaban hasta la mansión Yamanaka (bueno era un ático pero era gigantesco). Al terminar el pasillo, el chico abrió una puerta que les condujo a un pasillo, este ya acogedor tipo hotel, en el que habían dos puertas (eran como una especie de suite) la nº 1 y la 2. Fueron hacia la nº 2 que estaba a la izquierda y el chico les entregó una llave.**

**Akira- espero que la habitación este ha sus gustos y si necesitan algo, en el aparador del final hay un teléfono con ellos apuntados. **

**Ino- muchas gracias por todo.**

**Akira- entendido que descansen, pueden quedarse el tiempo que les guste- y se fue por el camino que habían realizado al principio.**

**Tenten- bueno, abre Ino, vamos a ver nuestra habitación**

**Ino- si…**

**Ino abrió la puerta y descubrieron una sala gigantesca. Al entrar era como un salón, tenía una mesa con cuatro cojines y comida preparada, una televisión de plasma con satélite, y armarios para guardar cosas. A la izquierda estaba el cuarto de baño con ducha y a la derecha un dormitorio con cuatro futones y todo olía a jazmín. Pero, todavía no habían visto lo mejor: al final del salón habían unas puertas correderas gigantes de cristal que daban lugar a un patio que comunicaba todas las habitaciones y en el centro habían unos baños mixtos.**

**Hinata- creo que nos a tocado el gordo**

**Sakura- y eso que este no es el mejor hotel que digamos**

**Tenten- bueno, luego llegara la factura y si será el mejor…**

**Ino empezó a reir- bueno chicas, vamos a colocar nuestras cosas y ¿Quién se apunta a un baño?**

**Todas dijeron que se iban. Colocaron sus ropas y se pusieron los albornoces del aseo. Salieron por la puerta y llegaron a los baños. Bueno solo había uno mixto pero, estaba vacio. Era perfecto. Ino fue la primera en meterse y después las demás. **

**Ino- hay que gustoooo**

**Sakura- siii**

**Hinata- nada mejor que un baño para relajarse y quitarse el cansancio de la caminata**

**Tenten- y como estaba el chico**

**Ino- bueno una cosa ¿no os preguntáis que ninjas estarán en la habitación de al lado?**

**Sakura- si yo si, deben ser importantes pues que no podamos molestar**

**Hinata- importantes o peligrosos**

**Tenten- Hinata no nos asustes por favor**

**Hinata- vale, vale…**

**De repente entró a los baños un hombre alto y muy musculoso, con cabello por el cuello muy liso y de un color entre grisaceo y un verde claro o azul, con boca de dientes aserrados propios de la villa oculta de la niebla, a Sakura se le hacía familiar pero no le dio importancia.**

**¿?- ¿os importa que me bañe? es que necesito darme por lo menos un baño diario**

**Ino- no, claro que no, siéntate**

**Hinata- a si que usted esta en la habitación nº 1 ¿cierto?**

**¿?- si, yo y mis compañeros de equipo**

**Tenten- y ¿Cómo se llama?**

**¿?- Suigetsu**

**De repente todas cayeron en que equipo estaba en la otra habitación. No podía ser, estaban bañándose junto a un asesino de rango S. Aunque si salían ahora todas sería sospechoso y no podrían atraparle ni a él, ni a Karin, ni al loco de Juugo, ni a… Sasuke…**

**Suigetsu- ¿y vosotras?**

**Ino- emm bueno yo soy Ino Yamanaka**

**Hinata- Hyûga Hinata**

**Tenten- a mi mi madre me llamó Tenten**

**Sakura- y yo soy…emm Haruno Sakura**

**Suigetsu- no se porque, pero me resultáis familiares… Soy de la hoja?¿**

**Ino- si…**

**Suigetsu- ¿y cuántos años tenéis?**

**Hinata- bueno, tenemos 15 años**

**Suigetsu- anda, que estáis de misión**

**Ino- si…**

**Inner Ino- anda que no es cotilla el tío, pero que voy a hacer, si decimos más cosas nuestras nos descubrirán sus compañeros, debo hablar antes de que él diga una pregunta más**

**Suigetsu- y…**

**Ino- bueno, nos vamos a ir yendo, estamos muy cansadas y tenemos mucho sueño ¿verdad, chicas?**

**Hinata, Tenten y Sakura- hai!!**

**Ino- hasta mañana, estamos encantadas de haberle conocido Suigetsu**

**Suigetsu- adiós**

**Tras esto todas salieron, se pusieron los albornoces y andaron hacía la habitación intentando no levantar sospechas. Entraron y corrieron pasando las cortinas.**

**Suigetsu- al menos no son como Karin y son guapas, un momento… yo e visto a la chica pelirrosa, a la Sakura esa…**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Era una tarde lluviosa de Octubre, Sakura, Naruto, Sai y Yamato corrían tras el equipo Hebi, el equipo de Hinata se había quedado atrás junto a Obito y estos al ver salir a Sasuke yéndose junto a tres personas les siguieron. Kakashi se había quedado reconociendo el cuerpo de Itachi. Cuando les alcanzaron, Sasuke gritó a estos "dejadme en paz, no quiero saber nada de vuestra mierda de villa" "eso, Sasuke-kun esta perfectamente con nosotros" "cállate Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, salgamos de aquí" "entendido Uchiha, no dejaremos rastro". Al decir esto, desaparecieron tras un rastro de humo, aunque les habían dejado información, Sasuke ya había matado a Itachi, e iba junto a una mujer llamada Karin de pelo rojo y gafas, un tipo llamado Juugo con pinta de loco escapado del manicomio y un hombre pez de nombre Suigetsu.**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Suigetsu salió pitando del agua a abisar a sus compañeros, pero una cabellera rubia se puso en medio de su camino en cuanto salió del agua, esta iba ya con su traje ninja dispuesta a luchar, no como antes le había visto en "cueros".**

**Ino- tu no vas a ninguna parte**

**Suigetsu- ¿¡como sabes lo que pienso!?**

**Ino- no oíste mi nombre?¿ me llamo Yamanaka Ino, y mi clan es ese, el Yamanaka, las técnicas son de lectura y control mental**

**Suigetsu- mierda…**

**Ino- querido, vente conmigo por las buenas o por las malas… - y tras ella apareció Tenten con mil armas encima**

**Suigetsu- si creéis que os lo voy a dejar fácil, estáis equivocadas**

**Ino- **_**Shinrashin no jutsu – **_**y tras esto Suigetsu dejo de moverse**

**Suigetsu- pero que…**

**Ino- Tenten, átalo…**

**Tenten- eso esta echo capitana- Tenten empezó a atarle de pies a la cabeza- ya esta capitana**

**Ino- ahora sujétalo y llevalo a la habitación- Ino dejo de usar la técnica en cuanto Tenten lo había cogido**

**Tenten entró la primera y le dejó en el suelo. Ino cerró la puerta y pasó las cortinas.**

**Suigetsu- estáis locas ¿creéis que mis compañeros no se darán cuenta de que no estoy?**

**Ino- creo que no se darán cuenta- y del aseo salieron Hinata y Sakura que se transformo en una copia exacta de Suigetsu.- perfecto, y cuando tengamos la oportunidad, atraparemos al resto del equipo Hebi, corre Sakura, digo yo que echaran de menos a Suigetsu.**

**Saku.Suigetsu-hai cerdita – dijo con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta cerrándola y entrando a la otra habitación, encontrándose primeramente con: Sasuke.**

**Saku.Suigetsu- Sasuke…**

**Sasuke- que?¿ no molestes baka- este estaba viendo las noticias, donde salían unas chicas muy guapas bailando por la fiesta de la naranja (cada vez hacen mas estupideces)**

**Karin apareció por el aseo con un pijama picardías y Saku.Suigetsu le entraron ganas de vomitar por lo que le dio una arcada.**

**Sasuke- quitate eso, vamos a vomitar**

**Karin- pero Sasukeeeee ¿no te gusta?**

**Sasuke- o te lo quitas o te…- de repente apareció detrás de Karin con la espada en la mano, esta se asustó.**

**Karin- hay Sasuke no hace falta que te enfades cariño, ya me lo quito y me pongo el pijama normal.**

**Saku.Suigetsu- menuda guarra**

**Karin- ¿Qué has dicho teme?**

**Saku.Suigetsu- lo que has oído**

**Karin grito de rabia y se metió al aseo dispuesta a cambiarse.**

**Sasuke- menos mal que se va a cambiar… ¿es que no te sientas?**

**Saku.Suigetsu- si, ya voy… aunque mejor me voy a poner el pijama, seguro que me constipo…**

**Sasuke- pero… que estas diciendo?¿ si tu eres del país del agua, no enfermas por culpa de ella… - le miró raro y- ¿te ocurre algo, estas rojo?**

**Saku.Suigetsu- por eso voy a cambiarme, creo que tengo fiebre, ahora descansaré…- esta no sabía que armario sería el de Suigetsu, asi que habrió el primero que vió… ¡¡Suerte!! era el de este, cogió la ropa y empezó a tocar en el aseo…**

**Sasuke- dudo que te abra, ve al dormitorio, Juugo esta durmiendo**

**Saku.Suigetsu- entendido- esta se dirigió al dormitorio y se puso el pijama, estar infiltrada iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Temari- Shikamaru, tengo que hablar contigo**

**Shikamaru- pero si son las once de la noche, has tenido todo el día para hablarme, que mañana nos vamos y tengo que descansar…**

**Temari- bueno, verás es que…- y se lanzó a los labios de Shikamaru, este se separó con mucho asco**

**Shikamaru- ¡¡¿pero que haces?!! ¡¡¿Estas loca o que te pasa?!!**

**Temari- es que me gustas Shikamaru y empezó a acercarse a este**

**Shikamaru- ¡¡¡ni un paso más!!! Pero tú eres mi amiga…**

**Temari- ya, pero me gustas… ¿yo no te gusto?**

**Shikamaru- Tsk que problemático, pues, no, lo siento**

**Temari empezó a llorar y salió roja de allí, había hecho el ridículo.**

**Shikamaru- joder ahora e perdido una amiga- y cerró la puerta del dormitorio del que provenían ronquidos.**

Ya esta, salió Sasuke, estarás contenta ehh!! Andrea!! Bueno tampoco salió mucho pero que le ocurrirá al secuestrado Suigetsu, y a la pobre Sakura infiltrada en aquel manicomio, y al pobre Shikamaru junto a la acosadora?¿ todas estas preguntas y más en el próximo episodio, el nº 9. Espero que os haya gustado y dejen reviews D


	9. creando pesadillas

Aquí llega… el noveno capitulo!!!! Llevo muy poco tiempo en fanfiction y mirar cuantos capítulos hice… que happy soy:3 bueno este se titula: creando pesadillas

**Un sol se asomaba por la penumbra arena de la villa. **

**El sol, como era de costumbre allí, pegaba mucho, aunque al ser todo desierto no dañaba ninguna vegetación. **

**Unos ojos casi negros pero llegaban mas a marrones se asomaban por una manta blanca abiertos por culpa de unos ronquidos provenientes de la boca del joven hiperactivo Naruto. **

**Levantó la vista y la dirigió cargada de odio hacia este por haberle despertado, y después la dirigió hacia unos ojos blancos que también miraban a Naruto con ese mismo odio, o yo diría que mayor. **

**Aunque, al contrario que el piña, ahora con el cabello suelto y liso, este se volvió a acostar y se quedó dormido en un momento. **

**En cambio nuestro moreno de la sala no podía dormir, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza de superdotado: el beso de la del abanico, el amor hacia su compañera de equipo, el largo camino que le esperaba por recorrer cuando se levantara o le levantaran, y lo peor aún que Ino se volviera a enamorar de Sasuke. **

**Era algo muy poco probable pues ella le había demostrado y dicho que le quería, pero en la cabeza de la cerdita todo es posible. **

**Un rayo de sol que pasaba por allí le dio en toda la cara, por lo que solo pudo decir "tsK problemático" y sus ojos se cerraron para volver a soñar.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Un movimiento realizado por el tipo de la niebla despertó a la princesa. Estaba soñando con su ciervo, con todo lo que harían cuando volvieran de sus respectivas misiones. Aunque ese sueño también tenía su parte de pesadilla.**

_**Sueño de Ino**_

_**Una mañana de verano como cualquiera, Shikamaru, la actual pareja de Ino, había quedado con ella para hablar de un tema muy importante. Cuando Ino apareció en el parque no vio al ciervo solo: estaba con ella, con Temari que sonreía muy placidamente. En cambio, Shikamaru parecía preocupado por algo. Ino puso cara de rabia y celos a la vez pero al acercarse tubo que fingir una sonrisa, notado por Shikamaru. "¿Qué querías Shika-kun?" y al acercarse a este para besarle, le apartó, a lo que Ino se sorprendió y enfadó. "Verás Ino, Temari y yo queríamos decirte algo…" "suéltalo ya, que tengo que ir a ayudar a la tienda" Shikamaru iba a decirlo pero las mujeres notaron como se le rompía el corazón, a si que Temari se abalanzó antes de que este se arrepintiera "Bueno nena lo que pasa es, que Shikamaru y yo estamos juntos, y era para que te vayas olvidando de él…" en cuanto acabo esta frase, Ino rompió a llorar y salía corriendo de allí…**_

_**Fin del sueño de Ino**_

**En ese momento Ino se despertaba por culpa de las patadas propiciadas por Suigetsu en su pierna derecha.**

**Ino- joder, eres invecil ¿no?**

**Suigetsu estaba atado por los tobillos, por los brazos (por delante) y dentro de un futon, pero de una forma extraña, había conseguido salir del futón, propinándole la patada, y destruyendo su plan de escape por completo. Ino se levantó, lo que hizo que Suigetsu se pusiera rojo pues esta llevaba solo una camiseta de tirantes y un culot, Sakura e Hinata seguían durmiendo placidamente.**

**Ino- ¿no puedes estarte quieto ni durmiendo?**

**Suigetsu- joder, sueltame y te aseguro que serás recompensada**

**Ino- creo que no, gracias, duermete – se acercó a Suigetsu, lo emtió dentro del futón, lo cerró bien, y ella se metió en el suyo quedando dormida al instante.**

**En la habitación de al lado, una Sakura transformada en Suigetsu no podía dormir, estaba totalmente roja, pues dormía junto a Sasuke. **

**Este descansaba muy hermosamente. Tan solo llevaba los calzoncillos, y para Sakura esto era un sueño hecho realidad. En un lado de la habitación estaban ellos y en otro alejado estaban juugo y karin. Karin hablaba o mejor dicho, gritaba en sueños "ohh, Sasuke-kuuun, te quiero tanto, oohh!!!". Al oír eso, Sakura Suigetsu se levanto corriendo y fue a vomitar al cuarto de baño. El ruido de los vomitos despertó a Sasuke que se levantó para ver como estaba su amigo. Entró al aseo y en un segundo Sakura dejó de vomitar: un cuerpo de ángel era el de Sasuke. Músculos y tableta de chocolate, y se marcaba todo. Sakura en forma de Suigetsu se puso roja y sonrió.**

**Sasuke- ¿estás bien? te pusiste rojo de vomitar**

**Saku.Suigetsu- s…i..****.i...i…**

**Sasuke- ¿seguro? no tienes buena cara y se te oyó vomitar**

**Saku.Suigetsu- ya, es que he oído a Karin diciendo unas cosas…**

**Sasuke- vaya, pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado a oír a Karin hablar en sueños… - y le miró con cara de pocos amigos, creo que Sasuke sospecha de donde van los tiros**

**Saku.Suigetsu- ya, no se que me pasa estos días…- al decir esto, a Sasuke se le fue toda sospecha y sonrió**

**Sasuke- bueno descansa**

**Saku.Suigetsu- entendido Sasuke…**

**Sasuke- ¿sasuke? – oh, no, las sospechas volvían**

**Saku.Suigetsu- ¿ocurre algo?**

**Sasuke- tenía entendido que me llamabas Uchiha…**

**Saku.Suigetsu- si, uchiha, perdón, es que en serio, estoy muy rara…**

**Sasuke- ¿rara? pero si eres un tio -.-'**

**Saku.Suigetsu- ui, jeje me e equivocado, es que pensaba en matar a Karin**

**Sasuke- bueno duermete- tras esto, Sasuke se metió entre las sábanas y se durmió en seguida…**

**Inner Sakura- joder uff O.o¡ por poco me pilla, no paro de cagarla**

**Sakura se quedó dormida esperando al nuevo día.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Ino, Tenten y Hinata prepararon un plan…**

**Ino- bien chicas, dejamos aquí encerrado al falso Suigetsu, vamos a la habitación cerrando cualquier salida, y entramos, les capturamos y ya podemos volver a Konoha**

**Hinata- entendido, yo cerraré la puerta principal**

**Tenten- yo la trasera y las ventanas**

**Ino- y yo entraré a que Sakura vuelva a ser ella y a capturarles**

**Hinata- bien**

**Tenten- hai**

**Ino- a la de tres, empezamos la operación "coged a la serpiente"**

**Todas se prepararon, "uno…dos…¡¡tres!!" Y Tenten e Hinata corrieron a cerrar sin oportunidad de salida, Ino desde una ventana uso su técnica de acercamiento y apareció justo detrás de Saku.Suigetsu, que estaba sola en el dormitorio, ahora esta se transformo en su forma original, se armaron de kunais y salieron del dormitorio. Al salir vieron solo a Sasuke, que las miró sorprendido con los ojos como platos…**

**Sasuke- ¿pero que?**

Y aquí os dejo jeje este es corto pero es que no me venía la inspiración y no quería haceros esperar más, el próximo si en reviews me decís que no os importa esperar varios días (5 + o -) yo lo hago más largo bueno espero que os haya gustado!!!


	10. rendición

**Heeeey, que onda!! Bueno siento haberos dejado así, aunque ya veo que no os engancha mucho mi historia snif snif os agradezco mucho a la gente que me lee y les agrada jeje es que hay pocos reviews comparandome con mis idolos del fic. En este capitulo vuelvo al método de en negrita esto y el cap normal del capitulo uno jeje. Bueno este es el capitulo diez: rendición**

_**Todas se prepararon, "uno…dos…¡¡tres!!" Y Tenten e Hinata corrieron a cerrar sin oportunidad de salida, Ino desde una ventana uso su técnica de acercamiento y apareció justo detrás de Saku.Suigetsu, que estaba sola en el dormitorio, ahora esta se transformo en su forma original, se armaron de kunais y salieron del dormitorio. Al salir vieron solo a Sasuke, que las miró sorprendido con los ojos como platos…**_

_**Sasuke- ¿pero que?**_

**Ino se avalanzó sobre Sasuke y lo sujeto de las manos, quien le lanzó contra la pared, haciendo brotar una gota de sangre de la boca de Ino.**

**Sakura- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ino-chan!!!!!!!- al decir esto se lanzaba contra Sasuke dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza por atacar a su amiga la cerdi, aunque al llegar Sasuke le cogió de un brazo y la abalanzó a una pared cercana a la de su amiga, que se incorporaba y corría hacia Sasuke, de pie al lado del sofa. **

**Ino- ¡¡¡¡¡Uchiha!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Ríndete por las buenas!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Sino probaras la furia de la hoja!!!!!**

**Sasuke- Ino… Sakura… - tras decir esto tan delicadamente, la cara de la rubia y la de la pelirrosa que se acababa de levantar tras el golpe dejaron de reflejar odio a reflejar tristeza por Sasuke. **

**Del ojo de Sakura se vio brotar una lagrima y la boca de Ino se convirtió en un arco hacia abajo.**

**Ino- ¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!! ¡¡¡Una verdadera kunoichi no puede demostrar sus sentimientos en batalla!!! ¡¡¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!!!**

**Sakura- pero…**

**Ino- nada de peros, cojamos al Hebi y llevémoslo con Tsunade-sama**

**Sakura- ¡¡¡hai!!! – y los rostros de las kunoichis se pusieron serios**

**Tras esto, apareció por la puerta una Karin muy desesperada por oír tanto jaleo, Juugo estaba dormido por un somnífero que le había echado el falso Suigetsu en el café preparado para Karin, Sasuke y él, por lo que se veía el único que se había atrevido a tomar algo fabricado por Suigetsu había sido este.**

**Karin- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí Sasuke-kun?!**

**Ino susurró a Sakura, pero fuerte para que fuese oído por Karin- vaya, no sabia que Sasuke era el matón de las putas…**

**Karin llena de rabia- ¿¡que has dicho barbi?! **

**Ino- lo que oíste zorra**

**Karin pegó un grito lleno de rabia lanzándose sobre Ino, la cual sujeto de las muñecas a Karin y se las ató sin que esta se diese casi cuenta, con una rapidez casi como la de Lee, y la tiró contra la pared donde ella antes había sido golpeada por Sasuke.**

**Ino- me parece que lo vas a tener difícil guapa**

**Karin jadeando- no lo creo**

**Ino- si, lo tendrás pues… ¡¡Sakura!!- que estaba mirándose junto a Sasuke a los ojos- ¡¡te dejo a la chica Jiraia!!**

**Sakura salió del embobamiento, asintió con la cabeza y fue a sujetar a Karin para llevarla con su amiga Tenten. No fue fácil pues no paraba de moverse pero al final consiguió atarla de mil formas y salió de allí con ella en brazos para llevarla junto a su amiga de moños. **

**Mientras, Ino miraba fijamente a su Sasuke-kun en otros tiempos, ahora le odiaba por haber dejado a Sakura con el corazón roto. Él solo se fijaba en sus ojos tristes.**

**Ino- Sasuke, si te vienes por las buenas no te tendré que atar como a un animal**

**Sasuke- dudo irme a si por que si…**

**Ino cambió su tono dulce por el de su inner- esta bien, como quieras- tras esto Ino corrió tras él con los puños dispuesta a arrearle como ella sabia, y Sasuke se defendía como podía. **

**Sasuke sujetó a Ino de la cintura y los brazos- ya no te puedes mover – le decía al oido a la cerda- ¿Qué vas a hacer, capitana?**

**Ino rugía de rabia. No podía atacarle de ninguna forma, y si lo intentaba no sería bueno lo que le haría el Uchiha. Para su salvación llegaron Tenten cogiendo al dormido Juugo , Hinata a Suigetsu y Sakura a Karin, todos atados, y dejaban en el suelo a los componentes del Hebi para ayudar a su capitana de escuadrón kunoichis.**

**Tenten- ¡¡capitana Ino!!**

**Hinata y Sakura- ¡¡Ino!!**

**Ino- quietas- antes de que corrieran a atacar a Sasuke que sostenía firmemente a Ino, algo que no le gustó mucho a Sakura, y no solo por ver a su amiga en peligro, sino por celos de no ser ella la que fuera agarrada por los musculosos brazos del Uchiha menor.**

**Sakura- ¿Por qué Ino-chan?**

**Hinata- te ayudaremos**

**Sasuke- no deberíais si no queréis ver a vuestra amiga muerta- y al decirlo se dieron cuenta de que un kunai estaba muy cerca del cuello de la chica.**

**Tenten- ¿Qué quieres?**

**Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡¡¡déjala en paz!!!**

**Sasuke- ¿y por que debería hacerlo?**

**Sakura- Sasuke si la sueltas… será todo más fácil… nada malo debe ocurrirle a nadie de aquí…**

**Sasuke- si la suelto yo y mi equipo seremos capturados**

**Tenten- nada de ser capturados**

**Sakura- solo queremos llevaros ante Tsunade-sama, ya es hora de volver a casa ¿no, Sasuke-kun?- al oir esto el ojo negro del chico derramó una lagrima, recordó lo ocurrido varios años atrás…**

_**Flash Back Sasuke**_

_**Una noche oscura, una niña de doce años corría tras otro de su misma edad pero más alto… el ojinegro decía "solo eres un estorbo otra vez"… la pelirrosa repetía "te quiero mucho…no te vayas… si te quedas no te arrepentirás…".**_

_**Fin del Flash Back Sasuke**_

**Sasuke- nadie querría que yo volviera…**

**Hinata- te equivocas… hemos estado años buscándote, y encontrando respuestas invalidas…**

**Sasuke al oír esto soltó a Ino, que resopló por haber sido soltada, apretaba demasiado y se estaba ahogando y sus manos casi no tenían circulación de sangre.**

**Ino- gracias…**

**Sasuke sonrió- me iré**

**Sakura llorando- ¿de veras?**

**Sasuke- si… con una condición…**

**Sakura- ¿cuál?**

**Sasuke- dejad libres a mi equipo**

**Ino- no se… son criminales…**

**Sasuke- elige…**

**Ino pensó varias veces la situación en Konoha y lo que le diría Tsunade por dejar libres a los otros componentes. Aunque mejor uno muy importante que tres sosos.**

**Ino- acompañanos… Tenten, Hinata, soltad a ellos tres, Sakura esposa a Sasuke-kun…**

**Sasuke bajó la mirada…**

**Ino- lo siento, es por tu propio bien…**

**Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y le colocó las esposas. Justo en el momento en el que Sasuke no podría escapar, Tenten e Hinata dejaron libres al Hebi dormidos, Juugo por el café "rarito" y los otros por puñetazos dados en la cabeza antes de soltarlos para dejarles inconscientes.**

**Ino- chicas, nos volvemos a Konoha con un nuevo componente. – al oír esto todas sonrieron y Sasuke optó por lo mismo ¿desde cuando él era así? ¿Desde que su venganza había sido un éxito?**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Shikamaru- queda poco para llegar, Kazekage**

**Gaara- no importa el tiempo**

**Estuvieron varias horas callados y se empezó a divisar la puerta de la villa oculta de la Hoja.**

**Neji- llegamos**

**Naruto- ¡¡¡dattebayo!!!**

**Temari y Kankuro- hai**

**Shikamaru- bien, vayamos todos a la oficina de la Hokage**

**Shikamaru, Naruto y Neji acompañaron a Temari, Kankuro y Gaara a la oficina.**

**Tsunade- bien, la misión se completo con éxito y en el mínimo de tiempo, enhorabuena chicos**

**Naruto- no hay de que**

**Shikamaru- bueno, sabe algo de…**

**Tsunade- del equipo de las kunoichis?¿ no la verdad es que no…**

**Shizune- estamos un poco preocupadas**

**Tsunade- lo estarás tu, yo confío en ellas y se lo que hacen**

**Neji- entendido**

**Tsunade- bueno ya pueden retirarse, Kazekage y familia, siéntense**

**Temari- hai**

**Shikamaru- sayonara**

**Naruto- adios vieja**

**Tsunade- no me llames así**

**Neji- buen dia**

**Shizune- chao**

**Y salieron los tres de la habitación.**

**Shikamaru- al fin descansaremos**

**Naruto- estoy preocupado por ellas**

**Neji- si… ¿y si se encontraron con el equipo Hebi y están malheridas?**

**Shikamaru- bueno, cuando vuelvan lo sabremos, adios- y se fue por la calle de su casa**

**Naruto- adios Neji- y optó por lo mismo, aunque este se iba en dirección opuesta.**

**Neji se dirijo hasta la mansión Hyuga. Todos descansarían mucho, a la espera de la vuelta de las kunoichis.**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Por un bosque en el que se divisaba la puesta de sol, cuatro kunoichis y un shinobi andaban para llegar a un pequeño hostal cercano y pasar allí la noche.**

**Ino- creo que este es discreto**

**Sakura- si, entremos**

**Entraron los cinco y vieron un sitio muy diminuto, en el que de seguro no habrían sitios como en el que se habían hospedado antes. Una señora les saludo con el brazo y les indico que se acercaran a la barra de recepción.**

**Señora- buenas noches, bienvenidos al hostal Kamidhún ¿deseaban algo?**

**Tenten- si, tienen habitaciones para cinco?¿**

**Señora- no, son solo para dos**

**Hinata- pues dénos tres**

**Señora- solo me quedan dos**

**Ino- bueno pues dos, en una nos apretaremos**

**Señora- entendido**

**Sakura- pagaremos al irnos mañana**

**Señora- vale aquí tienen las llaves de las habitaciones 1 y 2**

**Ino- arigato**

**Señora- que descansen**

**Ino fue la primera en empezar a subir las escaleras. Llegaron a un pasillo diminuto en el que habían 5 habitaciones.**

**Ino- bueno aquí es, ¿Cómo dormimos?**

**Sakura- no se…**

**Sasuke- yo duermo solo**

**Tenten- creo que no, podrías escaparte**

**Ino- vale, pues que Sakura y Sasuke duerman juntos y nosotras tres en la otra**

**Sakura y Sasuke- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEE!!!!!!????**

**Ino- lo que digo yo se hace, aquí tenéis las llaves- y les entregó en mano la llave de la habitación nº 2**

**Tenten- que descanséis P**

**Hinata muy roja- cuidado Sakura, los hombres aprovechan cualquier ocasión para…**

**Ino- calla, buenas noches**

**Sasuke- joder…- y Sakura notó como enrojecía un poco**

**Ino, Tenten e Hinata entraron en su habitación, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke delante de la puerta de la habitación nº dos.**

**Bueno que os ha parecido?? creo que este me duró bueno en el word con comic sanz en tamaño doce dura 7 páginas, ya no se aquí… dejad reviews el próximo se llamará seguramente la habitación nº2… no va a haber nada raro… bueno… lemon no… otras cosas… según como me levante xD chao reviews reviews!!!**


	11. solo con él

**HOLAAA!!! Bueno he tardado mucho en meterlo pues estaba de exámenes y no podía escribir (la única cosa que tenía en la cabeza eran los estudios y en el estomago los nervios) y bueno lo siento mucho, pero os recompensaré. Aquí llega el undécimo capitulo que al final no lo he llamado la habitación nº 2, sino: solo con él.**

_Ino, Tenten e Hinata entraron en su habitación, dejando a Sakura y Sasuke delante de la puerta de la habitación nº dos._

Sakura- bueno, pasamos?¿- Sasuke notó como se ponía roja y al verlo el calló.

Sakura- venga, mejor entramos ya- cogió fuertemente la llave y abrió la puerta.

La habitación era amplia con la pared rosa cereza y ventanas con cortinas blancas. El único fallo fue la cama: era de matrimonio.

Inner Sakura- INOOOO TE MATOOOOOO

Sakura- vaya, solo hay una cama…- y si antes estaba roja ahora era un tomate andante.

Sasuke- no hay ningún problema, yo dormiré en el suelo

Sakura- ¿pero eres tonto? ¿Cómo vas a dormir en el suelo?

Sasuke- no me importa… tu te sentirías mal durmiendo conmigo ¿no?

Inner Sakura- que vaaaaaaaaa al contrario… vámonos a la cama juojuojuoooooo

Sakura- pues…

Sasuke- pásame una almohada y una sábana y yo duermo en la alfombra de al lado de la cama…- haciendo señas a los objetos que había dicho.

Sakura puso cara de pocos amigos pero tubo que decir- esta bien…

Inner Sakura- toooonta que eres tooonta BAKAAAA!!!!

Sakura frunció el ceño cogió su pijama y se metió en el baño a cambiarse.

Al salir llevaba un pijama rojo de short y camiseta de manga larga con unas zapatillas un tanto extrañas en las que una cabeza de una muñeca parecida a ella se sobresalía, algo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

Sakura- ¿de que te ríes?

Sasuke- nada, nada- este llevaba unos pantalones blancos solo de pijama, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura, que se puso como la pared.

Sakura le entregó la almohada y una manta del armario a Sasuke y se fue a dormir. Sasuke optó por lo mismo, aunque cuando se iba a acostar vio que Sakura ya se había dormido…

Sasuke- que linda se ve…

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que sonreía en muchos años y que todo lo ocurrido, con la edad de doce años no lo habría echo.

Sasuke- si no hubiera acabado con Itachi, todo seguiría como cuando mi clan…- y entristeció de repente, aunque no iba a llorar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.- aunque todavía queda el peor… Madara…- en ese momento unos ojos verdes se abrieron y vieron en el suelo al menor de los uchiha.

Sakura- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sasuke- nada…

Sakura- es por lo de tu clan ¿verdad?

Sasuke a regañadientes- hai…

Sakura- no te preocupes por eso, ya hace mucho

Sasuke- pero, aunque Itachi este muerto, Madara vive…

Sakura- ¿Madara?- en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no estaba hablando con alguien del Hebi que supiera lo de que el creador del clan Uchiha viviera, estaba hablando con una mujer que le había capturado, una jovencita de la villa de la hoja, su excompañera, Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke- verás… te lo contaré si prometes no hablar

Sakura- debes decirlo sin que yo prometa nada

Sasuke- esta bien… verás… el fundador del clan Uchiha… Madara Uchiha… es Tobi de Akatsuki… y es el verdadero jefe de esta organización… lo peor no es que este vivo… sino que fue cómplice de la masacre de su propio clan…- Al oír esto, Sakura se quedó boquiabierta…

Sakura- no puede ser… Madara esta muerto…

Sasuke- eso pensaba yo…

Sakura- bueno, no te preocupes, los ninjas de Konoha acabarán con todos los Akatsukis…

Sasuke- ¡¡¡pero yo soy el único que puede contra él!!! – Sakura dio un respingo- y no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo…

Sakura- si lo tienes… por algo he estado enamorada de ti durante tanto tiempo- Sasuke sonrío y se sonrojó.

Sasuke- arigato de nuevo…

Sakura se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Sasuke…- Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke- Sakura-chan- y sus labios se fusionaron. Llevaban tanto tiempo deseando ese momento. Estuvieron varios minutos besándose, cada vez se acercaban más, Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura por la cintura y esta lo sujetaba del cuello. Era algo muy bonito. Al separarse recuperaron el aliento y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Sakura- Sasuke yo…

Sasuke- no digas nada…

Sakura- lo siento

Sasuke- ¿Qué sientes? yo no siento para nada haberte besado, es más, quiero estar…

Sakura- ¿conmigo?

Sasuke en forma de tomate- hai…- Sakura se sonrojó.

Sakura- llevó más de diez años esperando esto… desde los seis…

Sasuke- Sakura- y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla.

(Esto es cambio de escena)

Mientras en la otra habitación…

Ino- ¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos ahora mismo?

Hinata- lo mismo que deberíamos estar haciendo, dormir y descansar…

Tenten- Sakura seguro que se esta cagando en ti

Ino- oye que le he hecho un favor

Tenten- claro…

Ino- Hinata, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Hinata- no querrás que use el Byakugan para espiarles…

Ino- a si es…

Hinata- pero eso está mal

Tenten- hazle caso a la capitana, si tú también quieres enterarte

Hinata- ya pero…

Ino- hazlo…- y le echó una mirada de odio

Hinata- está bien… ¡¡¡BYAKUGAN!!!

Tenten- ¿y? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Hinata- cosas…

Ino- ¿Qué cosas?- y ella y Tenten pusieron cara de pillas…

Hinata- se están besando…

Ino- yujuu!!! Esa es mi Sakura

Tenten- ¿y que más?

Hinata salió de su ojo blanco- si ya lo sabes

Tenten- jajajaja que espabilada esta nuestra pequeña Sakurita

Ino sonrió. Su amiga había conseguido lo que quería. Estar juntó a Sasuke-kun. Algo que ella en el pasado también habría querido. Ahora lo único que anhelaba era estar juntó a su ciervo.

De repente el móvil de Ino vibró y sonó. Le llegó un mensaje.

"Te echo de menos problemática. Estoy deseando volver a verte. Te quiero. Shikamaru Nara."

Ino se sonrojó y Tenten e Hinata no se dieron cuenta ya que Tenten intentaba sonsacar información a Hinata sobre lo que había visto.

Inner Ino-que cursi es… para unas cosas es un vago pero para enviarme un mensaje a las tres de la mañana esta ahí.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico dormía placidamente en su cama blanca. En el techo había dibujadas nubes. De repente su móvil templó ya que estaba en silencio.

"Yo también te echo de menos. Te quiere un montón la cerdita de Ino."

En los labios de Shikamaru se dibujó una sonrisa. Ino le quería. Y mucho. Eso nunca se le olvidaría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana se despertó tranquila. En la habitación número uno pedían el desayuno.

Ino- si, café y leche para tres… Mmm dulce no, que engorda mucho… Bueno tres pares de tostadas… mantequilla y ¿queréis mermelada de fresa?

Tenten e Hinata- no

Ino- pues entonces solo mantequilla y chocolate… vale al salir se pagará todo.

Tenten- madre mía, casi no he podido dormir con el ruido

Hinata- pues yo he dormido mucho

Ino- lo importante es que Sakura es feliz

Tenten- ¿tú crees?

Ino- si

Hinata- pero, ¿y si a sufrido?

Ino- ¿Por qué debería de haber sufrido?

Hinata- no se, llevaba tanto tiempo sin verle…

Tenten- no creo… con eso no se sufre…

Ino- ¿a si? ¿Es que lo has experimentado?

Tenten- si estoy saliendo con Neji-kun, ¿tú que crees?

Ino e Hinata- ¡¡¡que fuerte!!!

Tenten- tampoco es para tanto

Hinata- será mejor que no halla sido en mi casa -.-'

Tenten- pues si… fue en el dormitorio de Neji…

Hinata- ay por dios, ¡¡que asco!! No me hables de eso que es mi primo

Ino rompió a reír. Estas al verla tan feliz optaron por lo mismo.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Tenten- ya abro yo… Holaaa- y sonrió al ver a un tipo que estaba cañón con el desayuno de las tres en la mano

Acomodador del hotel- hola, aquí tienen el desayuno que pidieron

Tenten- arigato

Acomodador del hotel- entrega las cosas en la mano a Tenten- a usted señorita, sayonara, y se fue de allí.

Tenten cerró la puerta- como estaba mi amigo

Hinata- Tenten, te recuerdo que estas saliendo con mi primo

Tenten- ¿y? es que el no se fija en otras chicas

Hinata- lo dudo

Ino- Hinata tiene razón. ¿Cómo te sentiría que Neji fuera por ahí diciendo guapas a todas las tías que tengan los pechos grandes?

Tenten- pues… nunca lo había pensado… tenéis razón…

Hinata- muy bien, sienta la cabeza

Ino- si es que Tenten eres una perturbada

Tenten- ¿queeeeeeee?

Ino- lo que has oído

Hinata- a partir de ahora, las que digan guarradas serán Tentenes jajajaja

Ino- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Tenten- puffffff esta bieeeeen

Ino- bueno, ¿a que no sabéis que mensaje más bonito y quién me lo envió ayer?

Hinata y Tenten- ¿Shikamaru?

Ino- ¿Cómo lo habéis…?

Tenten- te miré el mensaje

Ino- ¡¡oye!! Eso no se hace

Hinata- da igual, si nos lo ibas a decir

Tenten- además es muy cursi el vago ese

Ino- pues al menos me envía mensajes

Ino Y Tenten se fulminaron con la mirada.

Hinata- bueno ya basta, vamos a desayunar

Ino- entendido madame xD

Tenten- si señoría

Hinata- ¡¡eh!! – y las tres rompieron a reir.

Ino- ¡¡¡que empiece la zampa!!!

Y las tres empezaron a desayunar.

En la habitación siguiente, la número dos, dos personas dormían en una cama. El chico abrió los ojos, besó a la pelirrosa y fue a ducharse. Esta abrió sus ojos verdes y sonrió. Si, estaba con Sasuke. Algo que había deseado y esperado durante esos largos años. Estaba con la persona que le había dejado llorando tras su marcha. Aunque la causa era justa: acabar con un traidor. Ella no le guardaba rencor por dejarla en un banco, al menos ahora no. Antes si, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar con él, y pasar momentos como los de anoche más veces, pero solo con él, solo con él.

**Bueno ya he acabado el capitulo. Como habéis comprobado, no he puesto lemon (os quedáis con las ganas) pero si lo he mencionado mucho (para que sepáis que hay tema, pero le tendréis que dar a la imaginación xD). Gracias por leer mi capitulo, es un poco corto pero ha valido la pena (verdad, fans de Sasusaku D) y tardé en meterlo, y eso que aún no he terminado los exámenes, pero lo he hecho por vosotrs los lectores de mi fic. Ahora os toca devolverme el favor, porque como suspenda el examen de naturales que tengo mañana será culpa vuestra jojojojojo!!! a si que desearme suerte, y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	12. leer por favor

Eyyyyy lo siento mucho se que llevo desde hace bastante tiempo sin escribir lo que pasa es que la segunda evaluación del colegio es corta y esta llena de exámenes por lo que hasta que no acaben no podré meter capítulos

(No os preocupéis me queda una semana)

Y bueno en cuanto acabe empiezo a escribir como una loca

¿OK?

Espero que no os halláis enfadado conmigo por dejaros tirados lo siento muchísimo de corazón, pronto volveré

(Saqué un 9,25 en naturales ¿os acordáis del examen que no me lo sabía? bueno y mañana tengo dos y no me lo se deseadme mucha suerte en las notas, si las apruebo todas meto dos capítulos seguidos)

Un besazo os hecho de menos lectores pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Claudia-chan


End file.
